


A Dancer Named Desire

by iXombeh



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, i'll probably update these as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iXombeh/pseuds/iXombeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the first interesting person I've met in this town. Honestly, at first I just figured he was like the rest of them, but his attitude really caught my attention. The way he acts isn't really predictable... I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't think I'd meet him at a strip club though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dancer Named Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ye. Another stripper/pole dancer AU. Can never have enough of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title from Bambi to Desire. I just feel like it fits better

I wasn't particularly into “gentlemen's clubs” but I figured it wouldn't hurt to go out for a drink. The entertainment wasn't really interesting though. I glance around the area a bit deciding whether or not to leave. One of the dancers walks to the bar and leans on the counter.

“Hey is this seat taken by chance?”

“No,” I glance sideways at him.

“Cool.” He twirls a strand of his blue hair around his finger. “Wow... You have a lot of piercings.”

I don't say anything. He just stares at me. I looked at him directly raising an eyebrow.

“...Yeah.”

“So~ Got a favorite?”.

“What?” My brows furrow.

“Stripper.”

“Ah. Not really,” I take a sip of my drink.

“Hm.” He stared out at the lounge area. I could tell that the dancer was becoming slightly less interested in our conversation. “Someone's waving me down over there, I gotta go. Nice... talking with you.”

I shrug. He wasn't the first dancer to come up to me tonight, and he wasn't really any different than the others. There was probably a chance of me having some form of a good time here, but currently I don't actually see that happening. I guess I was hoping there would be at least one interesting person here.

I look back in the dancer’s direction to see him seated in the lap of some fancy looking guy in a suit. The dancer leaned in close his thick hair falling over his shoulders as he whispered in the man's ear.

“If you're interested, you could ask him to service you next.”

I turn to face the bartender.

“His appearance definitely helps drum up business around here.”

The dancer suddenly shoves himself off the guy with an agitated expression. The club is pretty loud so I can't really understand what's happening, but it almost looks like the dancer wants to throw down as he shouts at the man in the suit.

“Desire!” The bartender calls.

Desire walks back towards the bar. His voice sounding like he's trying his very best to sound calm and at ease. “Mizuki. Please. Hand me a bottle. Full if you don't mind. I'm a bit thirsty.”

“Please promise me you're not going to smash it over that guy’s head.”

“I promise I'm not going to do that,” Desire grabs the bottle from the bartender and heads back over to the man. Desire shoves another dancer out of the way and opens the bottle. He stares down at the customer and then just pours the liquid over the man's head. With just a little left, Desire throws the bottle on the floor covering the man’s shoes in liquor and glass and calms passes by the bar. “Told you I wouldn't.” He keeps walking until he disappears out the exit door.

I feel a little smile tug at my lips. He has quite the attitude.

“Aoba why...” Mizuki pinches the bridge of his nose. He turns around and with a marker crosses a mark threw four lines. Ten tally marks.

The victim of the dancer’s tantrum stormed up to the bar, rage clear as day branding his face.

“Hey! You teach all your bimbos to act that way? Do you have any idea how expensive this suit was?”

“I'm sorry sir,” the bartender leaned against the counter. “If you'd like, we could pay for your dry cleaning bill.”

“Not good enough. I want that slut fired!”

“Sir I-”

“And,” the man cuts him off. “I would also like to speak to a manager.”

“That's not necessary-”

“Indeed it is! What kind of place are you people running here?”

The bartender sighs as he pulls out his coil and begins talking to someone. “We have someone here who would like to talk to you about one of our dancers... 'Desire'... Yes he did... alright I'll send him your way.” He hangs up and waves someone over. “Mink!”

A tall, muscular man strides up to the bar looking down between me and the human molotov rag standing close by.

“Is there a problem?”

“Actually, this guy here would like to see Toue. Would you take him upstairs?”

“...Follow me.” The bouncer signals for the man to follow and the two of them disappear behind a door reading 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'.

I stood up and headed towards the exit hoping I'd run into Desire. Sure enough the blue haired beauty was standing outside leaning against the wall. He noticed me walking over and gave me a sly smile.

“Hey there metal head, got a smoke?”

“No.” I leaned against the wall next to him.

“Huh? Then what good are you?” He let out a huge sigh. “What do you want? Look, if I'm not inside the building then I'm not working.”

I didn’t notice it before, but his eyes are a bright gold color; almost as if they were glowing. Were they like that when he was trying to talk to me earlier? I guess I stared for too long because he started to glare at me.

“You want to smell like a brewery too?”

“You’ve got an attitude.”

“I just have a low tolerance for bullshit. Hey since you seem so keen on talking to me, walk me to a store and buy me some cigarettes. We can talk all you want then.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m pretty. Now let’s go.”

This person is much more interesting now than they were about ten minutes ago. He’s already started walking so I follow. The heels of his shoes clack against the side walk. I assume he wears them a lot since he doesn’t seem to be having any problems keeping a quick pace. Even so, they seem like an inconvenience.

“So what’s your name?” He asks me.

I don’t really feel obligated to tell him, so I just stay quiet.

“Alright you human dart board, be that way. Call me Sly. If you call me Desire outside of the club I’ll drive these heels into your eyes.” He stops in front of me and turns to look me in the face. “And what a shame that would be because those are impressive.”

It wasn’t really a quiet walk. Sly talks a lot even though I don’t respond to him that often. We get to a gas station. He pulls open the door and heads straight toward the counter. I follow. A man stands behind the counter eyeing Sly’s outfit not so subtly.

“Hey. My eyes are not below my waist. Look up here.” Sly points to his face, which has taken to looking highly irritated. “Hell man. My boyfriend is right here. He’ll fuck you up. I need a pack of smokes.”

The cashier looks at me quickly then back to Sly. He grabs a pack from the wall and lays it on the counter grabbing the money Sly already put there.

“Thanks lovely.” Sly winks at him and turns to leave. The second we step outside, Sly is already lighting a cigarette.

“Wasn’t the reason of my coming with you to pay for those?”

“I was only kidding. I didn’t expect you to buy me these. I just like the company.” He takes a long drag. “Thanks for not freaking out about being my temporary lover. That cashier wants in my pants and he didn’t believe me when I told him I was seeing someone. I mean, he was right, but he’s not supposed to know that.”

I shrug. It wasn’t really a big deal. There’s really no point in convincing some stranger otherwise about something so insignificant.

“But hey, if you do want to spend money on me I’m up for being wined and dined. Sex costs extra.” Before I say anything he laughs. “I’m kidding. I’m going home. Maybe I’ll see you around the club or something.”

Before he turns to leave, he smiles at me. His eyes are a soft caramel color; no long the intense gold they were a few moments ago. He’s… interesting.


End file.
